pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/BW005
Nowa rywalka - nadchodzi Iris! - Jest to 5 odcinek serii Best Wishes, 5 odcinek sezonu Black and White i 5 ogólnie.Premiera odbyła się 7 stycznia 2013. Treść Nasi bohaterowie szli ścieżką do Striaton, a po chwili Art przypomniał sobie jedną rzecz. - Pójdźmy w prawo! - Krzyknął trener. - Ale Striaton jest w lewo! - Odrzekła Miley skręcając do Striaton. - No to idź, ja muszę coś załatwić. - No to ide z tobą - Rzekła koordynatorka odwracając się. W lesie było ciemno.Miley zaczęła tulić się do Arta lecz ten ją odbychał.Po chwili zauważył na środku drogi porozwalane drzewa - O nie! - Co się stało? - Tam jest chłopak. - Powiedział Art i przywołał Lillipupa oraz Pidove'a.Lillipup i Pidove odepchali belki i tam leżał ten sam chłopak którego widział Art - Hej, żyjesz? - Gdzie jestem i kim ty jesteś? - Zapytał chłopak cofając się do tyłu - Co chcesz zrobić? - Pomóc ci? - Odrzekł trener i podał mu rękę.Chłopak złapał go i podniósł się. Miał ubranie dla dżentelmena a Art jak zawsze musi to skomentować - Fajne ubranko. - Co ty tu wogule robiłeś? - Zapytała Miley otrzepując chłopaka - Oshawott, Armatka Wodna w chłopaka! - Osha? - Jesteś cały brudny, zrób to Oshawott! - Krzyknął trener i Oshawott posłuchał się go.Oblał chłopaka a ten wkońcu mógł coś porządnie powiedzieć - Zapomniałem, jestem Cress. - Ja Art, a to jest Miley. - A ja Iris - powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna wychodząc zza Arta. - Jestem Iris, trenerka smoków, a to Druddigon!Pokaż się! Z pokeballa wyszedł gigantyczny smok, który zadziwił wszystkich, Iris odsunęła włosy.W nich siedział Axew - Oto Axew, mój grudi główny pokemon.A ty jesteś Cress ten... - Cciii - Powiedział Cress zatykając Iris buzię - Jestem znawcą pokemonów klasy A. - Jassne...Gdzie teraz zmierzacie? - Zapytała Iris - Do Striaton?Ale teraz zapraszam cię do bitwy Art! - Mnie?! - No jasne że tak!Walka 2 na 2!Axew! - Iris wyciągnęła smoczka z włosów i położyła go na polu bitwy - Do boju Lillipup! - Art przywołał pierwszego pokemona - Zacznijmy Kulą Cienia! - Unik i Gniew Smoka! - Gniew trafił w Lillipupa z ogromną siłą.Po chwili Lillipup użył Usunięcia i trafił w Axewa. - A teraz Ryk Lillipup! Ryk powrócił Axewa promieniem który wsadził Axewa we włosy.Z pokeballa wyszedł Druddigon.Lillipup używając Usunięcia zaatakował Druddigona.Ten odpowiedział Pazurem Smoka. - Trzymaj się Lilipup!Teraz Kula Cienia! - Drako Meteor! - I już było wszystko jasne.Lilipup oberwał jedną z komet i stał się NDW. - Powrót Lillipup.Teraz czas na ciebię Snivy!Liściatse Tornado! - Druddigon dostał mało obrażeń i znów użyl Drako Meteoru.Po chwili Miley nie było widać.Cress zauważył na pobliskiej ławce kartkę, gdzie pisało że Miley opuszcza Arta by podróżować po Unova sama. - Koniec bitwy! - Oznajmił Cress i pokazał Artowi karteczkę. - JAK ONA MOGŁA! - Krzyknął i rozerwał list. - Teraz będę podróżować sam! - Ja mogę z tobą podróżować - Powiedziała Iris powracając Druddigona po chwili Cress też zaczął mówić o podróży z nim - Ja też mogę, zapytam się tylko braci. - Jakich braci? - Spytał Art, po chwili Iris podeszła do niego - Art, mam coś dla ciebie. - Iris podała mu pokeball. - Jaki tam jest pokemon?Pokaż się! - Art przywołał pokemona.Był to smok zarośnięty czarnym futrem.Iris zaczęła tłumaczyć - To jest Deino.Pokemon typu Smoczego i Mrocznego.Może ciebię posłucha. - Jak to posłucha - Spytał Art - On miał jakiegos trenera? - Tak, lecz Deino się go nie słuchał.Powiedział że trenerka smoków taka jak ja, ale jeszcze go nie trenowałam, bo trener mówił że Deino nie lubi smoków w drużynie trenera bo z nimi rywalizuje. - Spoko, zaopiekuje się nim, nie mały? - Spytał Art, a ten trafił go Taranem.Art wściekł się a Snivy żuciła kamyczkami w Deino.Ten trafił ją Tunelem i powrócił do pokeballa. - Idziemy do Striaton? - Zapytała Iris.Wszyscy odżekli na tak i bohaterowie poszli do Striaton. Ciąg dqalszy nastąpi Główne wydarzenia *Miley ucieka od Arta, ale on zaczyna podróżować z Iris i Cressem. *Art dostaje od Iris Deino. Debiuty *Iris *Cress Pokemonów *Druddigon *Axew *Deino Postacie Ludzie *Art *Miley *Iris *Cress Pokemony *'Snivy' (Arta) *'Oshawott' (Miley) *'Lillipup' (Arta) *'Pidove' (Arta) *'Druddigon' (Iris) *'Axew' (Iris) *'Deino' (Arta; dostał od Iris)